maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Fang (character)
Fang is one of the "bird kids" and a member of the Flock. Although his real age and the rest of the flock's is unknown, he, Iggy, and Max consider themselves to be fourteen or older. He is described as "a dark shadow come to life" and can become invisible or otherwise turn the color of his surroundings if standing still long enough. If he moves, he will become visible again. He has olive skin, black eyes and black hair. Max frequently refers to him as her "right-wing man", and comments at certain points that she trusts Fang the most out of all the Flock members. Fang is described as being slightly stronger than the rest of the Flock, though in battle he frequently takes near-fatal wounds. He is assumed to have raven DNA due to his wing color ("pitch black but purple in the light") and size (ravens have enormous wings in comparison to their bodies). He has a crush on Maximum "Max" Ride. Character History Fang's mother was thought to have been a teenager and a drug addict, who had put him up for adoption, according to Fang. Although it is not proven, it was also believed that Fang's mother thought he was adopted and she is therefore not a target of the School. Other sources say that she is told that Fang died, so that she might have actually wished to keep him. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Fang is infuriated when Max rescues Ari Batchelder, the Eraser son of Jeb Batchelder and her step brother, from the School after learning of Ari's expiration date, which had appeared on the back of Ari's neck. Fang refused to get along with or even travel with Ari, so he left the flock, along with Iggy and the Gasman, while Max, Nudge, Angel, Total, and Ari tried to stop Itex. Appearance Fang has olive toned skin and is about 6"2 in height. His eyes are black, and his shaggy hair is black, along with most of his clothing. He is implied to be stronger than the others in the flock and also has the DNA of a raven. His wings are seen to be purple in the sun and have a span of over 15 feet. Personality Fang is usually reserved and keeps to himself. He cares deeply for the Flock and has a soft side for Angel. He is very witty and sarcastic and opens up more around Max. He is silent, mysterious and brooding. He will do anything for the flock especially Max. He's paranoid and always checks emergency exits. He can be very difficult and irritating when talking to white coats or other humans. He is great at masking his emotions. He rarely smiles, cries or shows any other emotions and is brilliant at keeping a straight face. Skills Fang's first "self-mutation" is discovered when he fades into near-invisibility while the Flock is camped in a state park. The rest of the Flock is unable to find him until he moves, instantly revealing himself. Fang says that he was never gone, and thus his new skill is discovered. This skill, invisibility, complements Fang and his personality perfectly; he is known amongst the Flock for sitting quietly for such extended periods of time, such that they sometimes forget he is there. In MAX, a spy records that he can fly to speeds of 250 mph. He believes he gained this ability from the blood Max gave him in School's Out Forever. Fang (like Max) also developed gills in Book 5. It is revealed in Nevermore that Fang's DNA holds the key to immortality and as a result he is more likely to survive an incident as opposed to the other Flock members. He is one of the more secluded characters. Relationships 'Maximum Ride ' Fang and Max are best friends who later fall in love. He always has her back and admires her for her leadership and warrior skills. The two usually consult and discuss with each other first before the others. Max ends up kissing Fang being intensely worried about him in The Angel Experiment once Ari seriously injures Fang. In School's Out - Forever Fang understands Max and can read her like an open book. He consoles her after she sees her reflection as an eraser, and then kisses her forehead before walking out of the room. Once Anne lays out the decision to attend an actual school Max storms out to which Fang waits outside for her to return with a glass of water. He reassures her that Anne could never replace her. Max sees Fang kissing Lissa which makes her feel jealous, much to her surprise. When Max confronts Fang about Lissa he replies with "you're girly enough, as I recall," refering to the kiss between Max and himself in The Angel Experiment. When Max gets extremely upset and stressed about everything that's going on lately on the way to Florida, she flies away to the beach, waiting for the rest of the Flock to catch up. In a moment of extreme stress, she grabs a broken seashell and starts cutting at her arm in an attempt to get the chip out. Fang then stops her from cutting any deeper. Later the two share a conversation about it while the others are playing in the ocean, and Fang admits Max almost gave him a heart attack and not to every scare him like that again. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, ''Fang kisses Max again, but she clears her head, denies it again, and flies away. However, there is a moment when Max enjoyed kissing Fang. He once kissed Lissa, a girl in their temporary school. Max becomes jealous when Brigid Dwyer and Fang start to spend time togethr in The Final Warning. During MAX Fang kisses Max passionately after Max flies off. In ''MAX, the fifth book, Fang tells Max that he "chooses her", and they end up kissing. He later turns down dinner with Brigid to have a date with Max. Max decides to leave the submarine to rescue Angel despite everyone's protests. Fang stops her to tell her good luck and that he has her back showing her his plans incase things don't work as well. Which makes Max realise how amazing Fang is and how perfect he is for her. They share a kiss infront of the flock. Fang and Max have a lot of moments in the sixth book, FANG. Throughout the book, he and Max are often flying off to share romantic moments without the rest of the Flock. However, Fang soon leaves the flock at the end of the book after Total and Akila's wedding because of Dylan , who is supposedly Max's perfect other half. He is also afraid of putting the flock in danger, (especially Max) after Angel predicts that Fang will be the first to die. Everyone is upset about this, especially Max. She finds a letter that he wrote for her which is very emotional. He promises that if he's still alive and the world hasn't fallen apart they'll meet up in 20 years in the cliff where they used to learn to fly like the hawks. In ANGEL Max and Fang grow apart to like other people. Fang calls Max and tells her to come to where they are staying because they are both working on defeating the Doomsday Group. The two leaders get into an argument about Maya and Dylan. Max thinks Maya is her replacement, leading to an argument with Max saying that Maya is her clone and Maya telling Max that she is not like Max, that she isn't just a clone. Much to Max's dismay, Fang sides with Maya saying that she is unique. According to Angel, however, he's only really been in love with Max. In Nevermore Fang hears the 'Voice' and comes back for Max after breaking one of his wings. He and Max grow back together after he abandons his 'Gang'. Soon, they love each other again and Max realises that she wants to be with Fang for the rest of her life. When Valencia Martinez (Max's mother) takes them and the flock to a paradise island, he and Max resume their previous relationship, where they say "I love you" to each other. Live Action Visit the FANG IS AWESOME page. Also be sure to visit the pages: Fang's blog and "Fangstuff" Folder. Trivia *In School's Out - Forever it is revealed that Fang's fears are being caged and not being able to help the Flock. He also hates, and will do anything to get rid of, needles. *Fang has also gone by the alias of "Nick," and to an extent, "Fnick". This was a nickname given to him by Iggy, mocking Max's tendency to accidentally almost give away Fang's real name during the time he was known as Nick. *''MAX,'' book 5, is where Fang and Max's relationship takes off. Early on in the book, Fang tells Max that he chooses her, and they end up making out for an extended period of time. When Max is about to rescue Angel, Fang is the only one who really understands how much she needs to do it, and then is surprised but willing when Max passionately kisses him. Fang often holds Max's hand during the book, and she almost always comments on his hands. He is constantly telling her that he has her back, and Max says that he made her feel better with 9 words. *On his blog (max-dan-wiz.com) on March 17, he calls Max awesome, and hints that their relationship is "incredible." He devotes almost the entire entry to her and their relationship, and alludes to the fact that he has been waiting years for this. (blog post ) *Because his horoscope (star sign) is Libra, Fang's birthday should be between September 23 - October 22. *Fang is said to have a thing for redheads as shown throughout the series. *His favorite food beef. *He is featured on the second and eighth volume of the Maximum Ride graphic novel by NaRae Lee. *Angel says that Fang will be the first to die. *In Saving the World and Other Extreme sports Max mentions that Fang has awesome fasion sense. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:The Flock Category:Fang's Gang